User talk:Nisshou/Archive 2
Re:Mangekyou Facts Kakashi had the three tomoe Sharingan for over 13 years, and knew of Obito's death long before that. So no, its the immediate grief that causes the change not previous grief, otherwise by that same notion Sasuke should have been able to activate the Mangekyou by remembering the death of his parents. Furthermore it was also stated by Madara, that he and his brother achieved the Mangakyou naturally through hard work. Which contradicts this. Its even stated in the opening paragraph on his bio in Narutopedia: "He grew up in constant competition with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan." And you convienently assume that Kakashi gained it the ole-fashioned way when it also states on the site you constantly quote as being infallible: "During the timeskip, Kakashi further improved his Sharingan by developing his own Mangekyō Sharingan through undisclosed means." Again it craps on that notion of killing your best friend. Also I noticed how you didnt respond to my question as to whether or not the Sharingan allows you to use all five basic elements even if you dont have an affinity, via using the Copying Ability of the Sharingan. Can you answer that? I dont think you even considered it until now. And its something that you should really think about. Please dont assume that I'm some stubborn user who cannot be reasoned with. Far from that, be assured. But when blatant contradictions are thrown in my face, I have to ask questions, several of which you have chosen to ignore. The very core of your reasoning stems from "canon and not canon" whats stated and whats not, and Ive made it clear that canon does not always support itself. I'm not trying to stress you or anyone out, and I apologize since that has apparently been the case, so go on and enjoy the rest of your weekend, its almost Halloween. --- Illuminate Void 00:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I don't know what's going on there. I accidently edited and tried to reverse it. Somethings wrong, I'll fix it, give me a sec. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Image Help Eek, teleportation jutsu are toughies. My suggestion would be to find an image of Shunpo or Sonido (yes, I know it's bleach, but it serves it's purposes). ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:AWN Outside the removal of the Nine-Tails, I would also request that you remove the Hoshigatagan, since I don't want the universe to be filled with eye-based KGs - they are supposed to be rare in the actual universe. I'm also iffy about the usage of the jutsu name Izanami, since I'm totally expecting Madara to pull one out since Izanagi exists. It can create confusion since the Uchiha techniques all follow the naming conventions of the major creation kami. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 19:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is not the ability that I'm concerned about. It's just the name Izanami. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 19:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) 3-tails Wow, thanks 13. But Saizō was just created for the world war thingy, so I'm not sure that was needed. Thanks anyway! :) Kai - Talk 13:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Names Sorry mate but I'm not really good at coming up with Japanese names. Will give the site you listed a try and see if I can figure something else out. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip man, will give it a try. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alternate Universes Yes they do. In fact, stories set after Shippuden are specifically at risk for this. They have to assume one outcome from another. For example, how do we know the ninja system lasts after the Fourth Great War? Does Naruto or Sasuke live? If Sasuke lives, there is a good chance the Uchiha will be revived, making this who Uchiha debate pointless. So, as I said before, until Kishi writes the last chapter, everything is at risk of being an AU, which is why its detrimental to ban them. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:35, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok....that's it I'm getting very tired of the two of you. Neither he, nor you are right. I told no one that they couldn't use Wood Release. I said that it wasn't canonically correct. Which it wasn't. The way I explained it, makes it canonical. I proved, in my description which you need to read, how his genetics allow him to achieve; hell I flat out listed how he got it! All you guys did was see "Ooo! He has Wood Release! Hypocritical!" Yet you don't take time to see how it makes sense. Madara and Danzō prove that someone with Uchiha power can also gain Senju power. Even the kekkei genkai page on Narutopedia states that there are ways that a bloodline limit can appear outside a clan. Next, if you read again, you will see that this wood style isn't Hashirama's kekkei genkai. He didn't get Hashirama's Wood Release, unlike Danzō and Yamato, he got his own. You all are so wrapped up in OP crud that you really don't look into the way a character is written. That's why NF has gone to crap. We're so sucked up in who has what powers, that writing skills completely have gone down the drain. I'm trying to make Ryun detailed and a good read, but all you guys can see are the nature types and jutsu I've given him and that makes me so mad that I had to take a deep breath before I wrote this just to keep myself from blowing up. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ethical? Do you hear yourself? I'm not trying to start a war either, I'm trying to write my fanon/fanfiction. If you remember correctly, the major issue I had with Tōshirō Senju was the fact that the author didn't explain with great detail why his character had Wood Release. I, however, did give a detailed explanation, backed by canon facts and you still are trying to rub it in my face. So, double standard? I think not. I'm up for allowing people anything they want, as long as its well explained and well written. Again, I don't get all over people for the power the give their characters, I get all over them for just throwing things together with no plausible explanation, but thats what me and Lavi have been trying to drill in around here. Writing, not power. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :: The only reason we ever argue is because there has to be a comment made on anything I say or do. I'm not trying to fight with you, or Kou, or anyone. I'm not doing anything against the rules, and I'm not doing anything to interfere with anyone else's stories. In fact, I'm one of the ones going around saying "take the restrictions off of everyone"! Sure, I pointed out that Toshirō Senju didn't make sense canonically, but point the place out on that talk page where I told the user that he couldn't have that character and that he was not allowed to have any Wood Release. I just said he didn't make any sense. You and Kou have been on my case since I got back to NF, and I don't know if its just because I was once the HA and up and left awhile ago, or just because you don't like the way I write my stories/characters, but I'm not sitting at my computer plotting ways to make you mad. Like I said, I'm just trying to write my fanon. If you don't like my stuff or me in particular, ignore me and my work. Otherwise, at least try to get along with me. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, I am going to create his own jutsu, its just that I had to have some starting jutsu from which to derive his jutsu from. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey are you also having problems viewing all the newly uploaded images or is it just me? Wanted to figure out if my net is acting up or its some glitch with wikia. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) Abilities? Yea I noticed it after I edited and tried to revert my edits but you did it for me, it wont happen again. Also may I ask If people cannot have both rasengan and chidori yet one can have stats out 10 when they're out of 5 and can have characters who can jump several hundred feet in the air. Just an honest question.Zicoihno 02:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) official akatsuki Will you be remaking the official akatsuki for this site or will you not be doing anything with that?Shirokei1 05:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) OK OK i changed my page info ok can this all be over know crap i never thought it was a rule to take 2 ideas from another page.Shirokei1 18:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) it'll never happen again. Shien's Rinnegan Obtained (Summary) I'm still in the process of getting it straightened out to be put on the page, but I'll give you a summary of how Shien obtained the Rinnegan, without saying "I found it -places in eye socket-". Story behind it is, Shien actually was a part of Konoha before the massacre. He was also one of the only Uchiha who actively practiced Medical Ninjutsu and was very skilled at it. Madara, who was still watching over the clan, noticed Shien's skills and decided to recruit him for his help on the matter. Madara trained him and helped his growth, but in return required that his skill be put to his use, to which Shien agreed. He eventually became very skilled in studying Dojutsu, and could analyze a person's eyes to see any unique traits and to even alter them with the use of his Medical Knowledge, with the proper requirements of course. Eventually, Madara stumbled upon something groundbreaking and shocking, the deceased body of the Sage of Six Paths. Madara then used his extensive knowledge along with Shien's knowledge of Dojutsu and Medical Techniques, they were able to recreate the Rinnegan from the remains of the Sage, Madara took the 2 eyes they made into his possession and would later give them to Nagato for his plans. Shien, now knowing exactly how it was done, proceeded to make his own Rinnegan eye as he desired to save the world, and the Rinnegan would grant him just that power to do so. Although he did so in secret for fear of Madara seeing it as betrayal, br becuase Madara did not help him with the creation of a 3rd eye, it was weakened and more sensitive, as the part of my page says; "But it's insinuated he found a damaged one and revitalized it as he claimed it was sensitive." (the "insinuated he found" part was made to hide his story of allying with Madara so as to keep his true identity a secret). So he keeps it hidden, but can still use it's abilities to a certain degree and is slowly revitalizing it so it can fight at full force. Also, just to add, Shien originally supported Madara's "Moon's Eye Plan", but after discovering the Rinnegan had an ''8th Path'', he knew his plan would fail. He failed in trying to convince Madara, who claimed the Ten-Tails would give his Sharingan unmatched power. Knowing he can't beat him now, he uses his own disguises to gather unwanted attention to Tobi and Madara's name, to hinder his plan long enough so he could stop him, or someone else could. He later ditches his disguise and uses his own name, which will show in the page later on. --Lyani 00:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rinnegan explination I understand that, which is why I'm holding off on adding anything important, like background. It's true it's fanon, but Shien was designed to fit into plot-holes of the canon story (some non-canon as well). It's also kept empty so that I can change him completely around in needed areas if my original idea for him doesn't fit (a big fact would be that he could never have obtained the Rinnegan if Madara never researched it and just immediately transfered it to Nagato, or if Nagato is it's actual original owner). And even though Shien created a Rinnegan eye, he used the original which was found as a basis, he can't create it out of nothing, so it makes it hard to spam. Almost pointless really since a lot of people on here just give their characters what they want with no backstory as to how xP --Lyani 00:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Kyuuketsuki Clan Request Hi~ I was wondering if I could make a character for your clan? Mainly for if there are specifics you would want. WanderingShinobi 22:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Why did you lock Akatsuki? I put 1 guy in there, I followed the rules. OK. Listen. I need your help. I'm trying to make my character template info box / profile and there's a problem. I've create it like this. Between "Special Traits" and Rank I typed the name of a tailed beast and pressed "preview' button and it's not working. Some text I've typed works but some does not. The type of template I chose is Template: Infobox. I have a bit of disability and trying to follow the rules. Okay? I am a fan of the Naruto series and I'm desperate for ideas. Is my tatsukamigan thing okay now? Is it okay or do I have to change anything to keep within the rules. Is my tatsukamigan thing okay now? Is it okay or do I have to change anything to keep within the rules.Shabih 00:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) … … … … … … ………… …… ……………… …? Why do you use so many ellipses when you comment or write on a talk page? -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn That doesn't answer my question. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I was just wondering, and it only peeves me a tiny bit. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn hey hey 13 just a quick question, i was wondering if ur going to do anything with the Yue Kurayami char, since you've killed him off and have labeled him as a prototype character, so i am assuming he is just a basis for a future character, my question is if u r going to use him, if not do u mind if i take him off your hands, cause i've always liked this char of yours, anyways think about it and let me know,.......... thanks and of course i am gonna credit you, he was your creation, well i actually wanna use him as one of the tailed beast, as u can see from me making some recently, since he did die in your naruto world, i am thinking of making some changes since he was the host for the three tails and that makes thing perfect, anyways i am gonna use him as an actual character as well as a jinchuriki in my stories, and once again thanks.......--Big Evil 09:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) the page is locked if u can unlock it, it will be appreciated, since i need to make some changes, again thanks.......--Big Evil 09:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) thaks again.....--Big Evil 15:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) no problem and i though that it would be best if i didn't touch the template version one, and also ur new char is coming along very nicely can't wait to see it untill its finished, and also due u mind if he keeps the shokugan as a Kekkei Genkai, let me know......--Big Evil 17:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah i'll be changing the things that needs to be changed and thanks for letting him keep the skokugan.......--Big Evil 18:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) and also i wanted to let u know that i used th kurayami clan as a reference for Yue, and since he is not a character connected to any fanon except mine, his actions of killing th clan happened in my naruto fanon, and is in no way meant to effect your original clan's background or history, just wanted to let u know so that u don't get upset about it.the its the only reason i can now come up with why he left the hidden mist village, so once again i hope u don't mind.......--Big Evil 19:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) FENIX! FENIX-CHAN! Long time, no talk! How have you been? Also, happy Christmas! --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 22:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Aw. ._. I'm sorry to here that. Hopefully, you'll get it fixed/get a new one soon. (: Well, now that I know that, I'll understand if you can't see my characters. If you didn't know; I left for personal reasons, and now I'm back, and I wanted to get your opinions on my latest characters/techniques. Genshi Kōzō (Has here before I left, but I revised some of him), Architect Release, Yoroi (Not complete, but I'm gonna work on him today) and Five Totems (Also not done, but gonna edit it today). If you can't, I understand, if you can, awesome! (: Ciao~ --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 23:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Teiou's Stat Chart Sup man, it's nice to hear from you. I don't mind making a stat chart, but I'll need to known one extra thing before I make it. What is the color you would like to use for his chart? I'll create his stat chart as soon as I receive this vital bit of information. --Kazeyo 19:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Here is your stat chart. By the way have you switched to a different chatango account or are you just avoiding that whole mess? Either way it was good to hear from you again, and I hope we can work with one another again eventually. RE:Hey hey 13, nothing muh just working out his personality, just going to expand on what u wrote originally for the char, and thanks, i also think he is coming along preety nicely, only the personaity and abilities section is left after that i am done. and yeah a weird coincidence, one of the main reason why he is a snak summoner is because of the pic, since the picture of the char i used is also a snake summoner, so i though i'd go with a whole reptile them since he ia jinchuriki of a turtle and a user of snakes, thanks anyways and good luck on ur other projects.......--Big Evil 21:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) hey 13 ur new three tails jinchuriki is looking good, and i also liked the character pic u have chosen suits him well, i am done with Yue, so if u get the chance have a look at him and tell me what you think......--Big Evil 11:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No Prob Like I said, here's no real problem. I do happen to use the picture on the forums, as the char is one of my fav anime characters. Anyway, i'm glad it's used by you and no some random n00b :) Kai - Talk 14:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's good. I like him. Kai - Talk 15:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ok,ok Ok then. I just want to ask one thing. Why are we allowed to put Bijuu's into our characters. Isn't that like... breaking canon (Gotta have a break before telling this)? I see so many characters who have the same Bijuu. That'd be silly when RP.<<-Rage->> 15:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, great then! <<-Rage->> 15:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Please What are you talking about? I don't know what I need to change. If you meen "Add infoboxes" then I will, I just don't have that much time. RE: Small Issue ...Crap. But thanks fir telling me before I dud something stupid. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Sig So how exactly did you get that signature to work? I like it alot.Zicoihno 21:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It says invalid raw sig check HTML tags. What do I do?Zicoihno 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I did that already, but it still says in valid raw and check tags.Zicoihno 23:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rouzu Chimamire Since I'm back I took back Rouzu, thanks for looking after the character. Romance Dawn 19:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ok dude Long time no see ok i'll have a match at the end of the week.Shirokei1 16:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll be using Nikutai Kaibutsu in are match.Shirokei1 08:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Shougekigakure Hello. I just wanted to say thanks for changing the name to have the ^ above the O in shougekigakure. Also I would like it if you guys on the admin board could tell me if i'm not up to date in naruto cuz im only about 1/4th of the way through the naruto series os yeah thanks. --AtahiNuma 00:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) its your post dude also read the talk page plz.Shirokei1 11:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply Why not just make a member and join the group that way there are no complications, its not like the group will give their swords to just anybody you know, even Mangetsu was a proper member........--Big Evil 16:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) of course go ahead, let me see what you come up with i'll keep a spot open for you.......--Big Evil 16:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) well it would be nice, if they were born and raised in kirigakure, but if u want they can come from another nation and grow up in the hidden mist village, since things like that happened in the original canon story, one such prime example would be Kushina Uzumaki, a kunoichi who was born in Uzugakure but grew up in Konohagakure, and was trusted enough to become the container for konoha's tailed beast, so as long as your char has a proper background i don't see much problem. Also i known it a bit to ask but would u mind making the char between the ages of 20 to 30 since except for Arashi and my char Hayate, i don't want anyone younger, since most younger shinobi would be swordsmen apprentices.........--Big Evil 16:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) (I am talking here for Darthnatus, Demon Sage)You can't delete my page! I made it according to the Wiki Manuel of style! you have no authority to delete it when I've done nothing wrong! Thanks alot man you were great in the rp also and i'll be working on the grammer thanks again.Shirokei1 16:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What the **** dude?!?! You do not get to just delete my page like that! I can't even use my primary account(darthnatus demon sage) because of Illuminated Void! And now your deleting my pages! What the ****! As you've asked for my opinion, i am going to give you my honest opinion, i had a look through of your newest main character Shinzoku Hokkyokusei,i find that the development of this character was rushed and you've only focused on his abilities rather than the character itself. I mean there is nothing unique about hi, despite him being your main character his character personality is like only five lines, most of which describes his battle strengths and weaknesses rather than his actual personality and from what i can see u've used the same thing on other characters as well. One of your biggest problems with character making is that you don't take the time to think about your characters personality, which in turn makes the character dull and boring. In my opinion the most important aspect of a character is the personality, more so than the abilities, if the character is lacking in abilities it doesn't matter but not having a definite and clear cut personality is much worse. Another thing i've seen is that most of your characters are around the ages of 20 with most of them being prodigies, having multiple high level skills most of which are mastered, this character in particular i think has too many skills for a shinobi of his age, like being a master at both Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, possessing a dojutsu which gives him a huge battle advantage, a summoning technique with the ultimate defence, along with space time ninjutsu more versatile than the flying thunder god technique and the rasengan, which apparently he copied after one look whereas it took all the original users of this techniques years to master it potential. Also it seems you've given this character ice release techniques, and techniques associated with the leaf village such as the primary lotus, reverse lotus, and the eight gates. This character also somehow possesses the Samurai Saber Technique, which is mainly used by the samurai in the land of iron. To be honest this character has a bit too much abilities and especially for someone his age, i mean he can even outdo naruto in sage mode with the abilities he has, and that’s a lot since naruto is currently one of the most powerful character in the canon story. So what i suggest is you remove techniques like the rasengan, reverse lotus, primary lotus, eight gates, and also i don't think he really needs the ice release. He is already powerful enough with the jutsu's of his clan. With the amount of abilities he has is a bit too much. This is just me voicing my opinion and you don't really have to take my word for it but i think u should have a look at this character again before you decide to make him you main character. Also seriously work on the personality a little, since nothing is known about this characters personality......................--Big Evil 15:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) well it seems that you've taken some of my suggestions into consideration, as for the dojutsu that is fine, but could you specify how far into the future can Shinzoku see, if u state this it will be helpfull. the revised article looks good now, but if u do ever want to give him the rasengan and other jutsu then keep them for later in the future when he grows up a bit more in your storylines, since character development s an important aspect of a character, anyways it looks good now, you've expanded on the personality as well. There is something i wanted to ask you personally, would you consider collaborating and co-owning the character Jotei Hokkyokusei, as i have taken a keen intrest in her, although you have done much, i can help you fill in the spots, and i have a few ideas that i am sure you won't mind, so let me know..........--Big Evil 09:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me collaborate on jotei with you, as i really found her very interesting, as you can see i've made several modifications to her character, as well as changing her picture from the original one. I chose Saber from Fate/Stay night, as after reading your intial description of the character, i found the perfect avatar for our char. I expanded the introduction and the appreance sections, i am currently thinking of a personality for her, if u have any suggestion let me know, and also there is one other article i'd like to work on, and that is the Kuroibara article, so let me know as soon as you can.........--Big Evil 14:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) the reason why i asked because i have a zanpakuto on the bleach fanon site with soud based abilities which seems perfect for kuroibara here is the link Akane Shihōin. See the zanpakuto section of the character. Also wanted to ask if i could write up the trivia section for Jotei......--Big Evil 18:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Jotei I am going to put the finishing touches on Jotei, so there are a few things that i wanted to discuss with you, first of all is about her chakra nature, due to her sound based abilities i think she should either have a lightning or wind chakra nature, due to the fact sound is usually associated with the either two. Earlier on i requested on co-owing the Kuroibara page, so that I could better expand the basis of her sound abilities, although you have expanded upon it, to me it seems a bit insufficient and lacking information, and also the swords abilities are too similar to kaname tousen's zanpakuto ability, especially the, swiftly knocking out an opponent using high frequency sounds, part. The sword ability itself doesn't seem to fit for battle purposes, and since it is a seven swordsmen mist blade, it should have more defining properties. Please get back to me on this issue........--Big Evil 15:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks......--Big Evil 21:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my page?! I was just going to edit it! You have no idea how long it took! Whats wrong with my page? Please, I want my fiction to be well made, and I looked through the rules, i can't see where my page is lacking, or unorganized. I also read the Godmodding page, and i can tell you I do have weaknesses to add to m characters I juts hadn't gotten to it yet (to busy with their past). So, if you would be so kind as to tell me (on my talk page plz) why my creations need to be "cleaned up" knowing what you do now, that would be a great help. Thanks, and sorry you had to put that on my page. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 00:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me why, now I can try to fix the issues. As for the recreating, I was thinking more of recovery, as in, he can recover the stuff he thinks was valid and then put it back, without needing to type it all up. Sorry if that was insubordination, my bad. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 01:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my pages Okay, I would admit that 'Jinchūriki Hiden Art; Friends Rebirth '''was deletable, I only had that up because I planned to use it in a story, but why all the others? They were going to be used for the same story, they weren't ultra uber destructive, why delete them????KrspaceT 00:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Vs Sasuke As you can see, I have started it. ^^--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e." ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 19:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC)'' Hi! I was wondering if the position for Earth Daimyo is still available? If it is, how do I apply? Ōshitsuchi 21:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) really? Your talk page comment i already learned my lesson on copying anything ok and i already said i would not do anything like that again and i mean it.also that page the yin yang brothers are not finish and they will be more like Ok first of all plz try to read more of the history behind the other charaters in the story of the yin yang brothers before you comment.first all the exiled hyuga's were mark these brothers were to be mark but they were born when Rei there father and there mother were visting the village of the cloud ok, on that day the father was killed and the brother hidden within the village (kidnapping of the brothers) so plz stop talking like i have done something wrong with the history.(This page is ridiculous and way below the manual of style)(your words) i see no clash of style or it being ridculous i have followed the rules to the letter with this page.)Shirokei1 05:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Issue First of all, i can whole heartedly deny that this is in any way a cross over of Avatar, i know that'd be a big no no beyond using the images. Secondly, the idea of a non-magical resistance to the current power is not Avatar's idea, just because it has magic/jutsu involved. Even that idea was already done by Jonathan Stroud's Bartimaeus Trilogy's Resistance, Final fantasy X's Al bhed and, in sense, the clone troopers defeating the jedi. All were a non-magical rebellion that fought against the magical superiors. If you were to claim I plagerised for one of those, maybe it'd be an issue, but come on. All they've said for Avatar is that there is a growing group of anti-benders, nothing on their methods or reasons why they hate element benders. My group is distinctly split between moderates and radicals, they have a unique team and weaponry and a history with a political agenda, which is more than i can say for what we know about the anti-benders. If this evidence isn't enough to persuade you, then unless there is some serious miscommunication over what you mean, we'll need to talk further. I know it was long argument, but plz don't 'TLDR' i just don't like being called a plagerist. Talk to VG or check out my rantFile:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png 15:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, I just really didn't want to lose what i'd been working on, especially under the filthy brand of plagerism. Talk to VG or check out my rantFile:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png 15:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Confused Im beggining to see characters using techniques that I thought banned. Could you please clarify my doubts? Re: Reply Thanks man. I was a little confused. Making My Page Better Ok, I'm trying to do this, but how on earth do those templates work? If i put it on my page it swallows the entire thing, and it doesn't even fit right. Its just annoying me now, I think tech like to piss me off. Seriously though, I can't get the character templates to work, can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 21:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I am a 17 year old kid who likes Naruto, and who does write a decent number of different things. Don't judge me by your standards, your obviously a super-serious writer, I'm not. I write for fun, not to show off my skills or my ability. Next time you tell someone how to live their life, think of how you would react to it first. THEN decide if your going to type that or not. Seriously, how else am I supposed to take "honestly if you dont understant it you shouldnt be in writing" or "'' its a slap in the face to someone going to college to get a degree in writing''"? Even if you didn't mean it to be rude, thats the only way I can take it. As for the pages/templates, I had a friend on the wiki (Vegna Gunner) help me out with that, its all sorted out. In the way of content being "messed up", I followed the "Manual" just as it said to do this. Just take out what i don't have, and you will get my character pages. Since all the characters share a history I have only made one page, with their collective history on it. I may or may not make a smaller summary of each persons history later on, but first I want to get the rest down pat. Now, on to the layout. What's wrong with it? As far as I know, everything is grammatically correct, and spelled correctly as well. On top of that, it's all in order as per the manual. The single one issue thats left that I can see are the bulleted lists of jutsu/weapons, which I will remove as I can. So, if you can find anything else with it thats incorrect according to the standards of this wiki, please point it out, preferably with a quote so I know where to look. Thank you for reading this, and i hope it helps you understand where I'm coming from. Sincerely, Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 00:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, I know I'm far from perfect (ha, Sivart and perfect shouldn't go in the same paragraph)(Sivart's my name, and yes, I named my main character after myself). As for terminology, I'm not good with things like that. I prefer stuff to be explained, it makes it much easier to understand. Thank you for the templates, those will help me in the future. Thanks for reading that big post, btw. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 00:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) /* hello */ Would you like to have an rp?Shirokei1 01:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2 I think it is a great concept you've come up with, using the Shikotsumyaku, and the character pic you've chosen fits him perfectly. I hope you expand on his abilities more, i have one suggestion though, rather than using most of Kimimaro bone manipulation techniques, i think Hakuya should have his own set of techniques, this is so that people don't call him a Kimimaro clone, this will make the character mote unique........--Big Evil 16:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my character page for me I could not fiigure out what i did wrong. If you dont could you tell me so it doesnt happen again? Last chracter? Musoi nyojitsu is going to be your last character? why, are you gonna leave the wiki?NarutoUzumaki123 13:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fine Delete the unallowed content, i only joined the wiki to create that story line, but if it is against policy then I understand. I wish the site good luck, but i'll won't be working here for a while now. Good luck with your respective project.Talk to VG or check out my rantFile:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png 14:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you can see the pages that needed to be fixed, see if they are any better then they were before and tell me what I can do to fix them. Naruto2 21:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a question is it ok for me to edit someones character if I have premession to do so from the owner? The owner has already given me premession to change what I wanted. I just wanted to know if I could to make sure it's not aginst the rules or anything. You Deleted my page Why ? I'm new here. I got rid of the jewel and storm release. All i have is the Black Lightning and the Sword. could you delete *Ryuu Clan